vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
103234-eu-lightspire-free-transfers
Content ---- ---- ---- What about joining a different guild? I've been hosting weekly events twice a week and will be hosting an rp-pvp event on Saturday. I host open rp for Cassian highborns.. I don't understand how you think roleplay is dead on Dominion side o.O Oh wait here's a thought Get off your arse and host your own events instead of waiting for others to host it??? | |} ---- I don't know which was better. Your timing or Oli's. HAHAHAHAHAHA | |} ---- ---- Right who are you on Dominion side. Maybe if you drop that negativity I can show you where everyone's hanging out, what roleplay is going on and who is going for attunement. As for raiding, OP. Most RP realms tend to progress slower than other realms because there's a lower population and people are actually out enjoying the game's other aspects. | |} ---- ---- Thank you for the feedback, I hope you have a lovely day. Good luck finding a new server cause I won't be welcoming you to any events. | |} ---- Chua not sure what to say. You mad for seeing server self say is not dead? | |} ---- No. He's mad because someone dared to not only disagree with him, but took the time to actually go ask the server if it was dead. People hate making angry threads and then being shot down. We're *supposed* to go "there, there, little pilgrim! Chin up now!" | |} ---- and this seems like a pretty aggressive thing to say. (passive aggressive much?) | |} ---- ---- I do apologize for that line. I've heard a lot of complaints of there not being enough roleplay happening on the server, where I'm hosting every event I can while balancing the PVE attunement side of things. It's been grating on my nerves and I wrongfully lashed out at the OP. Still, even if it's PvE related- my guild is currently working on the attunement process as are a lot of other guilds like CHUA and Nihilism and Order of Nexus (although they don't really rp much). There are places to find PvE if you go out and find it. It really doesn't take much effort at all. | |} ---- We didn't kick up drama, we're protective of our home and can be passionate about it. We don't walk around looking for drama..well I don't. I'm usually a very helpful and kind person, and not an ass like you said. I'll hold that against you for a long long long time though! | |} ---- ---- ---- Can we try to start over then? Cause your post sounded like you were considering jumping ship before even establishing contact with the GM of the best (in terms of social and rp) guild on the server. Really, I'm always willing to give people a home if they're lonely. | |} ---- ---- Im not being negative, im stating a fact,as i see it, where i play on the server, their is no one about and some of us would like transfers to a more populated realm. Im sorry if that upsets you, you can ignore the thread. | |} ---- I'm very sorry to hear that. :( | |} ---- Then go if you really want to. You were being negative though. I will not be happy if they consider merging us with another rp server though. | |} ---- ---- Come poke me ingame, we'll have a chat. Gonna try to do this speed dating event :) | |} ---- Be honest, you have to admit the server is "light" on players. | |} ---- ---- ----